Venom Vol 4 22
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mark Bagley | CoverArtist2 = Andy Owens | CoverArtist3 = Jason Keith | Quotation = A deal? Eddie... if you don't think that we will take you and make you watch, powerless, through your own eyes as your body shuffles and dances to our song as it slits the throats of every baby on Earth... your really haven't been paying attention. Big threats, big man. You don't have the stones, Brock. You wouldn't hurt your precious other. | Speaker = Carnage | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Andy Owens | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin | Colourist1_2 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Norman Osborn's offshoot * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** Liz Allan's apartment Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On the Isla de Huesos, Eddie Brock flees the site of the Quinjet crash and thinks to himself that even without his symbiote he can still feel the dark god Knull making his way across the universe towards Earth; but that before he can even think about opposing the God of the Abyss he has to rescue his symbiote, which has been assimilated by the reborn Carnage symbiote. Making his way to a graveyard, Eddie uncovers a bunker hidden underneath some fake grass - an old hideout of his from when he and the Venom symbiote had lived on the island years ago. Relieved that the Carnage symbiote doesn't seem to know of his bunker's location - meaning that the Venom symbiote is fighting from the inside - he enters the bunker, which contains an arsenal of weapons. Elsewhere in the jungle, the Carnage symbiote begins bonding to every animal it comes across. In a dream, Dylan Brock walks with Eddie through an endless plane of darkness. Eddie abruptly asks why Dylan has been keeping "it" trapped in a cage, demanding to know what else he's hiding, and Dylan looks up to see Eddie's teeth are fangs, his eyes have black sclerae and pupil-less red irises, and his skin is turning grey. In his panic, Dylan rips off the imposter's left hand. As the hand decomposes into living darkness and engulfs him, the imposter removes his hood to reveal Knull, who demands that Dylan show him what he's hiding. Dylan wakes up screaming before realizing it was just a nightmare. Sitting up, Normie asks Dylan who the "King in Black" is, mentioning Dylan was sleep-talking, and Dylan denies knowing what Normie is talking about. Normie says that he's going to get breakfast, disparagingly calling Dylan a weirdo as he shuts the door. Alone, Dylan pulls a wooden box out from under his bed and apologizes to its contents - a still-living piece of Norman Osborn's offshoot of the reborn Carnage symbiote, saying he won't keep it caged up anymore. On the Isla de Huesos, Eddie arms himself with a machete and flamethrower - barely-functional weaponry leftover from when the island was a military base. Triggering the air-raid siren - which he had repaired during his first stay on the island - Eddie exits the bunker, noting that the only place it doesn't reach is his current location. Pulling out Rex Strickland's lighter and using it to light the flamethrower, Eddie finds himself surrounded by a horde of jaguars, boars, snakes, monkeys, and other animals overtaken by the Carnage symbiote. Using the flamethrower to ignite a ring of fire around himself, Eddie discards the empty tank and notes that its main purpose was to make a statement - that the island is his. Addressing the Carnage symbiote, Eddie pulls out a bow and threatens to burn the entire island to the ground along with himself if that's what it takes to kill it. Lighting a fire-arrow, Eddie offers the Carnage symbiote a deal: if it returns the Venom symbiote to him, he will give it the Isla de Huesos to do with as it pleases; but a black-and-red tendril bursts from the ground at Eddie's feet and coils around his left hand before he can escape. Manifesting a head from the tendril, the Carnage symbiote mockingly asks Eddie if he really expected to be able to bargain with it, declaring its intent to bond to him and make him watch as it uses his body to slaughter every last innocent on Earth. As the Carnage symbiote starts to bond to him, it sneers that his threats to immolate it are empty as he would never risk killing the Venom symbiote. Mentally apologizing to his symbiote and vowing to come back for it, Eddie agrees before pulling out his machete and lopping off his affected hand. | Solicit = “VENOM ISLAND” PART II • Donny Cates’ VENOM epic continues in grand fashion after ABSOLUTE CARNAGE, joined by industry legend and celebrated VENOM artist Mark Bagley. • That’s all you’re getting out of us for this one, True Believers! After all, ABSOLUTE CARNAGE isn’t quite over yet… | Notes = * Eddie surrounding himself in a ring of fire and the Carnage symbiote burrowing a tendril under it are references to Venom's confrontation with Spider-Man and the Human Torch in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included